edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!
"Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!" is a fan-fiction that is part of The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy, created by Yang the Hedgehog, a fan from Brazil. This episode parodies the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series. This fan-fiction is the season finale of the fan-fiction series, and is a 105 minute film. Story The story begins before the characters become adults. Edd creates a machine that sends a person to a world that would have villains, robots, and heroes, with all that he calls everyone to step into the portal of the machine, and this alternative dimension the following things happen: The King Rolf commanded that Cul-de-Sactropolis is caught in a coup d'etat carried out by Levin, a friend of his that after that is called by Dr. Kevin, who takes command of the city and turns it into Kevinland, there he caught the residents and transformed them into robots, and then the Warriors of Goodness arrive to the scene, which is led by the Eds. The Warriors of Goodness aim to release the Cul-de-Sactropolis from Dr. Kevin and his assistant Lee. The team called the Warriors of Goodness have Eddy's speed, the strength of Ed, Double-D's intelligence, and other benefits. Characters Warriors of Goodness *'Ed' - Ed plays the role of Knuckles, as he is quite strong but not so smart. Ed is a force to the Warriors of Goodness doing the heavy lifting. He can eat things that are not normally edible. Ed uses two gloves with two spines on the tips, similar to the ones Knuckles has, but in a different color and called "Evil Gin Claws", a parody of the Evil Gin. Ed is the boyfriend of Liz. *'Edd' - or Double-D, Edd plays the role of Tails, he is and very intelligent can fly using his two tails (both of them similar to that of a fox). Edd has the knowledge for creating inventions of all kinds to help the Warriors of Goodness in the missions. Double-D created the same inventions created by Tails in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but the inventions have different names. Edd is the boyfriend of May Kanker. *'Eddy' - Eddy plays the role of Sonic. He is very fast, and can be even quicker to eat a Jawbreaker of power. His brother Leo became a future warrior, but also helps the Warriors of Goodness. Eddy loves Jawbreakers of power. Sometimes Eddy can use other types of shoes, the Super Speed Shoes, special shoes that make him faster, very similar to the Sonic Light Speed Shoes. Eddy is the boyfriend of Jenny. *'Liz' - Liz plays the role of Sonia, and is very strong, but not a lot and she also uses a very powerful water gun to defeat the robots. Liz has the role of Sonia, the sister of Sonic, except she isn't really Eddy's sister. Liz is very good with her water gun (the Pink-Shooter) and helps the Warrior of Goodness with her water gun skills. Liz is the girlfriend of Ed. *'May' - May plays the role of Cosmo, May controls the plants and knows to communicate with them. She is intelligent and knows how to repair machinery and chair them. Her ability to glide is very similar to the gliding ability of Cosmo. May is a is very good pilot and knows how to fly the ships when a controlling that the Warriors of Goodness kidnapped of the robots of Kevinland. May is the girlfriend of Double-D. *'Jenny' - Jenny plays the role of Sally, and has various skills with technology, and has a computer, Nina (which exists in the real world as a plush doll) that will help you to find King Rolf and destroy the Kevinland forever. Jenny is an expert with computers, but uses their ability to overload a computer Kevinland. Jenny is the girlfriend of Eddy. *'Ezekiel/King Boy' - Ezekiel plays the role of Shadow, he is faster than Eddy and can turn into King Boy. Ezekiel has total control of the power of 7 Coins of Chaos, which can tele-transport its wielder using only one Coin of Chaos. Ezekiel works for the Warriors because of the goodness or to put an end on Dr. Kevin's evil plans. He is also friend of Leo who looks at the sky for aliens. *'Leo' - Leo plays the role of Silver, he is faster than Eddy and Ezekiel put together! Leo has incredible powers and uses them to give the Warriors a force of goodness, because he can lift objects with the power of his mind, with a metal object, can destroy the magic power and so on. Leo is the older brother of Eddy. In the prototype, the role of Leo is the role of Uncle Chuck. *'Jonny 2x4' - Jonny plays the role of Antoine, he is a very old representative of Cul-de-Sactropolis. Jonny is has a great fear of ghosts, and also ends up with Kevin and very alone, but can not stay because he is very timid and isn't very strong. Jonny is a Warrior of Goodness who is very responsible, but he can sometimes be foolish. Jonny is the boyfriend of Nazz. *'Plank' - Jonny's Partner. he is a timber with a smile and eyes designed, according to Jonny, before Kevin dominated Cul-de-Sactropolis, Plank helped in the peace negotiations. Plank helps out in the battles, in which he transforms into a giant wooden robot. *'Nazz' - Nazz plays the role of Bunnie, the inhabitants of her environment were transformed into robots by Dr. Kevin, but was saved by Eddy and Jonny, so she has the left arm and legs of a robot. Nazz wants to be normal, but her robot side is a great help to the Warriors of Goodness. Nazz is the girlfriend of Jonny. *'Jimmy and Sarah' - Jimmy and Sarah play the roles of Chao Creatures (cute creatures are the Sonic universe). Jimmy and Sarah just watch for anyone entering the forest. Jimmy and Sarah are sweethearts. *'Kyle' - Kyle plays the role of Elias, Jenny's younger brother, Kyle is very fun, but sometimes he is quite insane and crazy. He can use swords and magic attacks generated from them, which proves to be very useful for the Warriors of Goodness. *'Dick' - Dick plays the role of Emerl, who a robot built by Kevin to copy the abilities of others to destroy the world, but Dick did not accept the Kevin's orders and fled to become a Warrior of Goodness. His ability to copy the abilities of other people is very useful. *'King Rolf' - Rolf plays the role of King Acorn, king of Cul-de-Sactropolis, Rolf had a friend named Levin (Dr. Kevin) who gave it a coup d'etat and Levin (now Kevin) dominated the city and turned into Kevinland. Rolf is hiding with Marie, but soon will be found by the Warriors of Goodness. King Rolf is the boyfriend of Queen Marie. *'Queen Marie' - Marie plays the role of Queen Acorn, queen of Cul-de-Sactropolis, that after the coup d'état of Levin (now Kevin), she began to hide with Rolf. Marie will soon be found for the Warriors of Goodness. Queen Marie is the girlfriend of King Rolf. Kevinland *'Dr. Kevin' - Kevin plays the role of Dr. Robotnik, the villain of the film, Levin has been a friend of Rolf, where a coup has been the king and turned Cul-de-Sactropolis in Kevinland. Kevin has the help of his assistant (and girlfriend) Lee, who built most of the machines. Kevin is very wrong and in some parts of the film, he says that he hates the Eds with all the hatred from his heart of iron. Dr. Kevin is the boyfriend of Lee. *'Lee Kanker' - Lee play the role of Mina and Snively, Dr. Kevin's assistant (and girlfriend). She makes all the machines, plans and traps to catch the Warriors of Goodness. She hates Jenny and tried to crush her with a machine called a kept secret called the "Jenny Crusher". Lee Kanker is the girlfriend of Dr. Kevin. *'Bike' - Kevin's bike plays the role of Cluck (the favorite robot of Dr. Robotnik), he impairs the Warriors of Goodness with its ability to fly. *'Wolf' - Rolf's mortal enemy, Wolf joined Dr. Kevin to destroy Rolf, but he was not found (yet) Wolf only impairs the warriors. Trivia *The lovers of the movie were made to match the couples of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. See below: **Eddy + Jenny = Sonic + Sally **Edd + May = Tails + Cosmo **Ed + Liz = Knuckles + Sonia **Rolf + Marie = King Acorn + Queen Acorn **Jonny + Nazz = Antoine + Bunnie *In the movie, the villains are Kevin, play the role of Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, and Lee Kanker, play the role of Mina (and Snively). *In the movie, the villains are Kevin, play the role of Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, and Lee Kanker, play the role of Mina (and Snively). *The movie is a parody of the Sonic the Hedgehog series (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic from Archie comics etc.) and parody games of Sonic (SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Sonic CD, Sonic the Fighters and Sonic Battle) *The Retro Vans appears in the movie, taking the form of the Ships of Goodness. *Rolf's mortal enemy, Wolf appears in this movie. *In this Fan-Fiction, Wolf's real look is revealed, a man in a wolf hide, though his face wasn't revealed. *In the prototype of the Fan-Fiction, the Ezekiel role has the role of Klonoa, not Shadow. And Jonny plays the role of Espio in the prototype, and Nazz plays Michelle's part. In the prototype, Double-D is a fusion of Rotor and Tails. *The game Klonoa 2: Lunatea Veil is a scenario in the movie. *In the Rolf and Wolf final battle, the music is One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII *One of the ultimate robots of Dr. Kevin, Kaje, is one very powerful robot, but he is quite the crybaby!!! He cries after losing to Jenny in a battle in Eddy's House (in Kevinland) Category:Fan-Fiction